This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Clinical Pathology Core is staffed by 4 ASCP registered medical technologists and provides bacteriology, hematology, and clinical chemistry analyses for the clinical veterinarians and core and affiliate scientists. The Clinical Laboratory has an Olympus AU400 chemistry analyzer and Advia 120 by Bayer/Siemens hematology analyzer. A Laboratory Information System (LIS) provides an interface for both the hematology and chemistry analyzer with the current TNPRC animal records database. The LIS also provides an interface for emailing Hematology, Chemistry and Microbiology reports to the veterinarians. In addition, a new Horiba ABX Hematology Analyzer and an Abaxis Piccolo Blood Chemistry Analyzer with separate LIS were purchased to allow data collection from animals infected with Select Agents in BSL-3 space when samples cannot be transported to the central lab. In 2010, the Clinical Pathology Core performed 9,811 CBC's, 310 reticulocyte counts, evaluated 1,362 blood smears, performed 7,072 chemistry analyses panels (86,822 analytes total) 36 CSF cell counts, 6 urinalyses, and 2,754 bacterial/fungal cultures (5,224 total identifications for patients and 925 environmental survey cultures). Only retic counts, blood smears and urinalysis totals decreased slightly from last year. The AIDS research program is a major user of core services.